Star Wars Legion Episode 1: The Phantom Menace
by Aegis Spirit
Summary: Inspired by COG of the Clone Wars, by Cronus Prime, and Star Wars The Expendables, by Boobymitch. The Trade Federation has blockaded the peaceful planet of Naboo. What the didn't know was that a former Jedi representing a private military company was in a meeting with Queen Amidala. Minor crossover.
1. Prologue: The Rise of Legion

Prologue: Rise of Legion

15 years before the Phantom Menace…

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Years before the Phantom Menace. There was a Mandalorian clan, Clan Pendragon. Unlike the other clans of Mandalore, Clan Pendragon wanted to help other planets become strong against foreign invaders. They saw the strength of helping those that cannot protect themselves. When Clan Pendragon was going to discuss an alliance with House Kryze, they were attacked by Death Watch.

A Jedi Grey Paladin, Lancelot Pendragon, left the Jedi Temple after they refused to let him help his Mandalorian Clan, Clan Pendragon. By the time he got there, most of the Mandalorian clan members were killed. He arrived just in time to save the few surviving members, including his father, Uther and his younger brother, Arthur.

With the remaining Death Watch closing in, Uther had Merlin, the eldest of Clan Pendragon, give a data pad to Arthur and Lancelot. He told them to travel the planet Avalon. The brothers didn't want to leave, but they knew they couldn't fight off Death Watch. With their final farewell, Lancelot and Arthur escaped through a secret passage way while Uther and the remaining members of Clan Pendragon made one last stand.

With the destruction of Clan Pendragon, Lancelot and Arthur Traveled to the Planet Avalon. They discovered an empty colony on the surface. There, they discovered that the colony was being watched over by several AI. They told them that Uther was planning to start a private military corporation called Legion. It was the first step to creating a nation for all free people, not ruled by slavers in Hutt Space and corrupt politicians in the Galactic Republic.

Arthur and Lancelot agreed to follow in their father's footsteps and started Legion. Arthur will organize Legion's command structure, while Lancelot started hitting slave ships and freeing the slaves.

10 years before the Naboo Crisis

After years of development and contracts from governments on other worlds, word spread that Legion was looking for recruits. Many former military officers and scientists from the Republic joined Legion.

One day, Lancelot and Legion soldiers raided a black market dealer name Arkars Dred on Onderon. The King of Onderon requested Legion's help after they failed to arrest the criminals. Legion procured weapons the dealer stole from an unknown planet in the Unknown Regions. These weapons were lethal slug throwers. The buyers said that Arkars called one of the weapons a Lancer. Unfortunately, Arkars was killed in the raid, and Legion was not able to find where the weapons came from.

After see the weapons in action, Legion decided to incorporate the weapons in their arsenal.

8 year before the Naboo Crisis

Lancelot heard rumors of an underground blackmarket auction holding a Jedi Padawan by the Cartel. He contacted Qui-Gon Jinn, whom he made friends with after he helped them stopped Qui-Gon's former Padawan, about these rumors, but there was nothing the Jedi Order can do without definitive proof.

When he arrived, he found a group of dead Moogans. Isabell, his tactical AI assistant. managed to intercept Cartel channels, and learned that bounty hunters took the padawan. Fortunately, the bounty hunter's ship was attack by the Cartel and crashed landed on the moon of Drazkel.

Lancelot quickly traveled to the moon on his personal prowler. After landing away from the crash site, because of the bounty hunters, Cortana detected life signs away from the crash sight. Lancelot activated his ship's cloaking ability and traveled on foot.

Eventually, Lancelot found bodies of dead bounty hunters that were cut apart. The former Jedi concluded that they were killed by a lightsaber, but wondered who was responsible.

Cortana informed Lancelot that she detected two life on the ridge, one that just became severely weak. Lancelot didn't know who was on the ridge, so he found a hiding place behind a rock.

After a moment, Lancelot spotted a Zabrak male with red marking on his face. What surprised Lancelot was the lightsaber the zabrak was carrying. Unlike the lightsabers he saw other Jedi use, the Zabrak's lightsaber hilt was longer, indicating that it was a double bladed lightsaber.

When the Zabrak left, Lancelot check on the other life sign and found that it was a blue skin Twi'lek female in Jedi clothing with a burned hole in her stomach.

Lancelot quickly administered the new bio foam Legion has been making to the Twi'lek and had Cortana remote control the prowler. Luckily, he was able to stabilize the Twi'lek padawan. When the prowler reached them, Isabell warned him that the Zabrak was returning fast.

He quickly carried the unconscious Padawan on his starship and took off right when the Zabrak showed up.

While traveling to Coruscant, the Twi'lek woke up and told she was Eldra Kaitis and that she was captured for two months. Lancelot contacted Qui-Gon and told him what happened. Qui-Gon got the Jedi council together and Eldra told them what happened, that she was taken by a zabrak Sith.

The Jedi Council didn't believe them, claiming that the Sith couldn't have returned without them knowing about it. Lancelot was annoyed by their arrogance and the Council ordered Eldra to return to the temple Eldra though asked them if they did anything to find her when she was captured. When the Jedi answered that they had no reliable leads to find her, both Lancelot and Eldra were furious. Lancelot told them they should have investigated these rumors instead of just sitting around in their temple.

Eldra decided to leave the Jedi for practically abandoning her and go her own way, but she didn't know what to do. Lancelot offered her a job for Legion and she accepted.

6 years before the Naboo Crisis…

The planet of Pantora reported multiple strange disappearances of civilians in different rural areas. After the Pantoran investigators disappeared as well, the Pantora government requested Legion to look into the matter.

They sent the Halcyon class ship Pillar of Autumn to investigate the rural areas. In one of the towns. The team of four that Lancelot led encountered a Jedi named Master Fay, whom was investigating the disappearances as well. They decided to work together to find out what happened to the townsfolk.

They eventually found beast like tracks that led away from one of the towns they were investigating. The tracks led to a hidden facility for experimental creature. They found out that the one behind the disappearances was a scientist names Dr. Emil Narud.

Lancelot told Master Fay that Dr. Narud used too work for Legion bioengineering division before they discovered that he was creating bio organic weapons and that he had been missing for two years since. Dr. Narud explained to them that he had been using the Pantoran people to see if his new mutated trandoshans can follow orders to capture and not kill.

The doctor gave them a choice, either try and capture him, or save the pantoran captives from becoming food for the mutant trandoshans. To the Legion soldiers and Jedi, there was only one option. They split up into two groups rescue the hostages quickly. Lancelot and Master Fay were in group one while the other four were in group two.

The mutated trandoshans Lancelot and Fay ran into were stronger, faster, and more animalistic than any other trandoshans. Even so, thanks to the Lancelot's and the soldiers combat training and the force skills of Master Fay, they successfully rescued the prisoners. Dr. Narud attempted to escape, but was stopped and captured by Legion soldier, whom waiting outside for him.

It was a mission success and the Pantora government wanted to reward Legion for resolving this situation. Legion kindly refused the reward since the situation was created by their failure to capture Dr. Narud years ago.

Master Fay had stayed with Legion for a while and Lancelot had developed feelings for her. One day, Lancelot told Master Fay his feelings for her, and that he would understand if she didn't feel the same way because of the Jedi Councils rules. What he didn't know, was that master Fay developed the same feeling for him after seeing his kindness and selflessness, and the force was drawing her toward him. They decided they would keep their relationship a secret and after a month they got married. Only Arthur, the AI's, and a few of Lancelot's most trusted friends attended the wedding.

After a few months, their son, Galahad, was born. Fay wanted to raise her son with Lancelot, but the force was calling her elsewhere. She reluctantly told Lancelot that she must leave, but he understood and said that he would raise their child to the best of his ability. Before she left however, Lancelot told her that they will always be connected through the force. Fay smiled and promised that she'll return one day.

1 years before the Naboo Crisis…

Legion started production on it fleet. The first ship created was a Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser.

Day of the Naboo Crisis…

Lancelot Legion arrived on Naboo to negotiate potential business opportunities with the Naboo government. Before they could have begun though, Trade Federation Ships Blockaded the planet. Little did the Trade Federation know, they have picked a fight with the strongest private military company in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 1: Negotiations Gone South

Lancelot's POV

"We should have heard word of them." I said out loud. I was discussing ways to improve the defenses of the Naboo with it's Government and Queen on behalf of Legion. That was until the Trade Federation blockaded the entire planet. Isabell, my AI, was with me in my helmet. Not only that, I feel as if something was wrong with this hold blockade, as if it's being influence somehow.

We were in the Throne Room waiting for the republic to send aid. In the room were Queen Amidala, Governor Bibble, Captain Panaka, some government officials, a handful of guards and the Queen's handmaidens. We received word that the Republic Chancellor sent two ambassadors to the Trade Federation ships above us. Now we are just waiting for their response.

"I agree Lancelot, we should contact them." Queen Amidala said. She activated the communicator to the throne room to the Trade Federation Ship.

When they answered, two neimoidians appeared, one of which was Nute Gunray. "Again you come before us, your Highness." Gunray said. There is a reason that legion refuses to do any business with the Trade Federation, and it's that they are nothing more than greedy slimes. They attempted to take control of Legion controlled space a couple years ago. Luckily, Legion orbital defense platforms put a stop them.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." Queen Amidala Responded.

"I was not aware of such failure." Gunray said, pretending to be oblivious.

"I have word that the chancellor's ambassadors are with you now…and that you have been commanded to reach settlement." The Queen explained.

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." Gunray responded, still lying through his teeth. I hope that slime didn't kill them

"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time." The Queen warned him.

"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate. You assume too much." Gunray countered.

"We will see." The Queen said before ending the transmission.

I wanted to contact Arthur and tell him what happened, but the Queen insisted we contact the Naboo Senator Palpatine first.

"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true? I have assurances from the chancellor his ambassadors did arrive." Senator Palpatine asked in surprise. I'm betting something happened to these ambassadors.

"It…must…handiwork..negotiate…ambassadors…nobody would…" Senator Palpatine said in a distorted voice.

"Senator Palpatine." The Queen said before we lost the transmission. "What's happening?" The Queen asked.

"Check the transmission generator." Said Captain Panaka to one of the security guards.

"A Communication disruption can mean only one thing: invasion." Governor Bibble said in worried.

"Your Highness, I agree. By disrupting the communications, we can't contact the Republic or Legion for aid if the Trade Federation invade." I explained.

"The Federation would not dare go that far." The Queen said in disagreement.

"The senate would revoke their franchise, and they'd be finished." The Captain said.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." The Queen said. I for one wasn't sure negotiation was an option.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications. And where are the chancellors ambassadors?" The governor asked.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." Captain Panaka explained, which I nodded in agreement. I maybe a bit naive, but not enough to think that the Federation won't invade.

"I don't think battle harden is accurate, Captain. The Trade Federation relies on cheap droids for it's army. Unfortunately, that also means they outnumber Naboo's security force ten to one." I explained to them

"I will not condone a cause of action that will lead us to war." The Queen declared.

"With due respect your highness, if they do invade, the choice will be forced on you whether you like it or not." I warned her , but the Queen looked away in thought.

A couple hours later, I was right. The Trade Federation did send their droid army and they were heading straight for Theed, the capital city of Naboo.

"Your Highness, I'm gonna need my weapon." I asked.

"Very well, Lancelot." The Queen said. One of the security officers returned my blaster to me. Unlike most blasters, I customized mine to extend the lower part of it into a electrobaton.

"Lancelot, I'm detecting multiple droid heading for our location." Cortana said in my helmet.

"Wait, Lancelot. If we start fighting them now, my people will be at harms risk." The Queen said. I don't believe the Trade Federation would just start killing civilians, but I wouldn't put it past them.

"Very well, Your Highness, but I can't be seen by them, or I'll be captured as well." I explained. I refuse to let the Trade Federation try and us me as a bargaining chip against Legion.

"But what will you do? The palace is surrounded." Governor Bibble asked. If I wasn't wearing my helmet, he would have seen me smirk. I used my Force Camouflage and disappeared. For years I have been practicing manipulating the light around me for stealth missions. However, I never learned how to suppress the noise I make, and when I disappear, people only see a haze in the air.

Just as I became invisible, battle droids stormed the throne room and captured everyone else. Viceroy Gunray and another neimoidian later came in. They escorted them downstairs. I followed them in as quite as possible and waited for the opportunity to help them escape.

"How will you explain this invasion to the senate?" The Governor asked in anger.

"The queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the senate." Gunray explained. Considering how most of the Senators are corrupt, Gunray's probably right.

"I will not cooperate." The Queen said in defiance.

"Now, now. Your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." Gunray said to her. Figures that neimoidian would threaten the lives of innocents for his own personal gain. It took every restraint I had not to gun him down. Guess the Trade Federation will do anything to line their pockets. "Commander." He said to one of the B1 battle droids. "Process them." He ordered.

"Captain, take them to Camp 4." The Commander droid ordered.

"Roger, roger." the droid complied.

The droids took them outside the palace and I followed close behind. There were hundreds of battle droids and a handful of tanks around the city, taking everyone prisoner. I had to wait for a opportunity to save the Queen and everyone else unless I wanted to pick a hundred to one fight. The group turned a street with no other droid patrols. I were about to ambush the droids when Cortana came up on my helmet visor.

"Lancelot, I'm picking up three life forms on the skybridge ahead of us." Cortana warned. I looked up and was surprised to see some familiar faces. On the skybridge were Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Won Kenobi, along with what I believed was a gungan.

The trio jumped down and the Jedi ignited their green and blue lightsabers, but the gungan somehow got his leg stuck on the vine attached to skybridge. While they started cutting down the droids in the front, I decloaked and attacked the rear. I drew out my blaster and shot the remaining droids. The gungan fell down shortly after we finish the last droid.

Qui-Gon deactivated his green lightsaber and looked at me. "Lancelot, I'm surprised to see you here." He said politely. I holstered my blasters.

"Likewise, but I'm afraid that we'll need to catch up later. More droids will be here soon." I told him.

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Agreed, we should leave the streets, Your Highness." He said as Captain Panaka ordered the guards to take the fallen droids weapons.

The gungan got back up and looked around the destroyed droid. "Whoa! Yousa guys bombad!" He said as we went into one of the alleyway.

"We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor." Qui-Gon explained to the group.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." The Governor deduced.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic." Qui-Gon told them. I'm betting the Trade Federation tried to kill them.

"They've knocked out all out communications." Captain Panaka told him.

"Do you have any transports?" Qui-Gon asked.

"In the main hanger. This way." Captain Panaka said leading the way.

Unfortunately, my ship was located in another hanger, but the main one was the closest. I just hope nothing happens to it. When we reached the main hanger. We spotted a group of droids guarding some Naboo pilots.

"There are too many of them." Captain Panaka said watching them.

"That won't be a problem. Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Quigon asked the Queen.

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people." The Queen argued. I can understand not wanting to leave those in need behind.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon tried to reason.

"They wouldn't dare." Governor Bibble said.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal. They can't afford to kill her." Captain Panaka explained.

"What if they have no other use for the Queen." I asked as I plan how to deal with the droids.

"Maybe, but there is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon said. He was right, I've felt it as well. I don't see how the Trade Federation could profit from this, especially if word gets to the senate about this occupation.

"Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." Governor Bibble said trying to convince her.

"Either choice presents great danger…to us all." The Queen said looking at one of her handmaidens.

"We are brave, Your Highness." One of the handmaidens said to the Queen.

Cortana showed her holographic form on my left arm. "Your Highness, I detect multiple droids heading to our location." Cortana warned us. I looked at my motion scanner and saw at least a dozen red dots getting closer behind us.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Quigon said in urgency.

"Then I will plead our case to the senate. Be careful, Governor." The Queen said to him as we entered the main hanger.

"We'll need to free those pilots." Captain Panaka said pointing at the captured pilots being guarded by droids.

"I'll deal with that." Obi-Won said walking over to the droids guarding the pilots.

"I'll back you up." I said, walking next to him with my hand on my holster.

As we approached the ship, one of the battle droids stopped us. "Halt." It said halting us.

"I'm ambassador to the supreme chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said to the droid.

"Where are you taking them?" The droid asked. I looked at Qui-Gon weirdly under my helmet.

"To Coruscant." Qui-Gon told them again.

Cortana appeared on my helmet visor. "You know, sometimes I wonder how some droid models have below average intelligence." She said. I could help but chuckle a bit.

"Coruscant? Uh, that doesn't compute. Uh, wait. You're under arrest." The droid said pointing at us. Qui-Gon quickly sliced the droid in two with his green lightsaber while I took out my blaster and shot down the other droid near him. Obi-Won ignited his lightsaber and split kicked two droids guarding the pilots. I turned my blaster on the droids farthest away while Obi-Won cut up the ones within his reach.

"Go!" Obi-Won ordered the pilots. We made a run for the Naboo ship.

"Come on. Move!" Qui-Gon yelled as everyone else got onto the Naboo ship. Qui-Gon deflect some red lasers shot at him with his lightsaber. We joined Qui-Gon and we defended everyone getting onto the ship. After we we took down the last droid, we entered the ship last and took off.

Qui-Gon and I entered the bridge as the ship exited the planet atmosphere.

"There's the blockade." The pilot said, before Obi-Won entered the bridge behind me. The Trade Federation Ships opened fire on us. I felt the been hit and and alarm sounded. "The shield generator's been hit!" The pilot told us.

I looked at one of the consoles showing the status of the four astromechs sent outside to a damaged panel. Unfortunately, the laser fire from the Trade Federation Ships were started destroying them one by one.

"We're losing droids fast." Obi-Won warned.

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting duck." Captain Panaka told us. Just after he said that, we were down to one astromech.

"The shields are gone." The captain informed us. Suddenly, the console showing the ship's power level went back up. "The Power's back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum." The pilot said in joy. I sighed in relief. The ship flew straight past on of the Trade Federation ships as it was dodging laser fire.

When we finally made it passed the blockade, I noticed that the ship's power reading were dropping. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon said.

"Here, Master. Tatooine." Obi-Won said pointing at the ships scanner. "Small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation have no presence there." He finished.

"How can you be sure." Captain Panaka asked wearily.

"Because the Hutts control it." I answered angrily. I have respect for most species, but the Hutts are nothing more than criminal lords.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters. If they discover her…" Captain Panaka didn't finished as Qui-Gon interrupted him.

"It'd be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation, except that the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage." Quo-Gon said.

I looked at Captain Panaka. "I know it's not an ideal plan Captain, but it's the best one we have." I told him. He sighed in reluctance.

We reconvened in the meeting room of the ship to discuss what to do next. Right now we were talking about the blue and white astromech that saved us, which looked like it's seen better days with the scorch marks on it.

"An extremely well-put-together little droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives." Captain Panaka said complimenting it.

"I have to admit, I wished Legion had more droid like this one." I commented.

"What? Am not good enough." Cortana said playfully.

"You know your more than good enough." I whispered in my helmet.

"It is to be commended. What is its number?" The Queen asked.

Captain Panaka bend down to se the droid's number. "R2-D2, Your Highness." He answered.

"Thank you, R2-D2." The Queen thanked. R2-D2 chirped happily.

"Padme. Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." The Queen ordered one of her Handmaidens. R2-D2 whistled in response. "Continue Captain." She said to Captain Panaka.

Panaka looked at Qui-Gon. "Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon told her.

"I don't completely agree with the Jedi on this." Captain Panaka said.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness." Qui-Gon told her. She turned her eyes toward me.

"And what are your thoughts Lancelot?" She asked me.

"Well, we we aren't in reach of communication with either the Republic or Legion. So, while not ideal, I believe that going to Tatooine to get parts is the best option we have." I told her.

"Very well then, we will go to Tatooine." The Queen decided.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Parts

We landed the ship on the outskirts of a nearby spaceport. Hopefully, we can find parts to repair the damage hyperdrive.

I was with Kenobi in the engine room letting Cortana analyze the hyperdrive.

"Well, boys, the hyperdrive is beyond repair. I'm afraid we'll need a new one." Cortana told us as Qui-Gon entered the room.

"That'll complicate things. be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force." Qui-Gon warned us.

"I feel it also, master." Obi-Wan told him.

"Don't let them send any transmissions." Qui-Gon told Obi-wan as he and I left the room. If the Trade Federation intercepted any of our transmissions, they'll hire every bounty hunter on Tatooine.

Qui-Gon, R2-D2, the gungan who Obi-Wan told me was Jar-Jar Binks, and I chose to go into town for a new hyperdrive.

"This sun does murder to mesa skin." Jar Jar complained.

"Wait!" We heard Captain Panaka yell behind us. We turned around to see the Captain with one of the Queen's handmaidens coming toward us. "Wait. Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you." He told us.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant." Qui-Gon told him.

"The queen wishes it." Captain Panaka pushed. "She's curious about the planet."

I looked toward Qui-Gon for his decision. He sighed before answering. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to us." He told the handmaiden as we walked away.

"So, I don't believe I know your name." I asked the handmaiden.

"My name is Padme." She told me. I don't know why, but there's something more about this girl than just a handmaiden.

We walked until we reached the spaceport. We could see various

"Welcome to Mos Espa." Cortana said sarcastically in my helmet.

"Moisture farms, for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found." Qui-Gon said, analyzing the space port.

"Like us." Padme responded.

"Dissen berry berry bad." Jar Jar said, before he stepped in animal poop. "Oh! Icky icky goo!" He complained, scraping it off his foot.

"Lancelot, tell me why did we bring Jar Jar with us." Cortana asked.

"Would you rather he stayed on the ship." I responded.

Cortana paused for a moment. "Good Point."

We stopped in the middle of a market.

"We're going to need some luck finding the right parts." I said.

"You should know there's no such thing a luck, Lancelot. We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon said as we follow him into one of the buildings.

"He obviously hasn't met John." Cortana commented. I couldn't help but chuckle.

The bell rings as we enter the building. A blue skin Toydarian flies over the counter.

"Good to see you. What do you want?" The Toydarian said in Huttese.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon requested.

"Ah, yes! Nubian. We have lots of that." The Toydarian said in basic. "Boy, get in here now!" He yelled in huttese.

"My droid has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon told him as Jar Jar started looking around.

A young human boy runs in. He had sand skin and brown hair. I don't know why, but I feel the Force is very strong this boy.

"What took you so long?" the Toydarian asked irritated.

"I was cleaning the fan switches." The boy told him in huttese.

"Watch the store. I've got some selling to do." He told the boy in huttese before looking at us. "So… let me take thee out back, huh? You'll find what you need." He said as he led Qui-Gon and I out back. Qui-Gon went to Jar Jar and took the device from him.

"Don't touch anything." Qui-Gon told him, before he put the device back down.

We followed the Toydarian at the back of the building.

"A T-14 hyperdrive generator. Thee in luck. I'm the only one hereabouts who has one. But thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, huh?" The Toydarian told us.

"He would most likely sabotage to ship." Cortana told me. I mentally agreed.

The Toydarian chuckled. "Saying of which, how's thee gonna pay for all this, huh?" He asked us.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Qui-Gon told him.

"Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real." He told us.

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine." Qui-Gon said, subtly using the force to trick him.

I gave him a look. Doesn't he know force mind tricks don't work on Toydarians.

"No, they won't." The Toydarian told him.

"Credits _will_ do fine." Qui-Gon tried again.

"No, they won't! What, you think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me. Only money. No money, no parts, no deal. And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that." He told us.

"We're sorry for wasting." I told him as politely as I could for scum like him. We walked back inside to get Padme and Jar Jar.

Inside, we see Padme talking to the boy who sitting on the counter. Jar Jar was juggling some parts.

"We're leaving. Jar Jar." Qui-Gon said before Jar Jar dropped the parts.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin." Padme told the boy. So his name is Anakin.

"I was glad to meet you too." Anakin said as we walked out.

"So, now what?" I asked Qui-Gon.


	4. Chapter 3: The Boy of the Desert

"And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan on the radio. We were trying to find anything we could trade for the hyperdrive.

"A few containers of supplies. The queen's wardrobe, maybe, but not enough for you to barter with, not in the amount you're talking about. Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps Lancelot can trade his armor for it." He suggested.

"Hey Padawan, maybe you could trade your lightsaber for it." I retorted. He should know a Mandalorian's armor is a part of them.

"Enough. I'm sure another solution will present itself. I'll check back later." Qui-Gon said, before he hung up.

We were about to leave before Jar Jar spoke up. "Noah gain! Noah gain. Da beings hereabouts, cawazy! Wesa be robbed un crunched!" He complained.

"Not likely. We have nothing of value. That's our problem. As for Lancelot, people would thing twice before robbing a Mandalorian." He told Jar Jar before we left the alley.

After a few moments, we noticed a Dug was picking a fight with Jar Jar.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone can get into trouble that much." Cortana commented. I sighed before going to help him.

Before I can however, the kid Anakin walked up to the Dug.

"Careful, Sebulba. He's a big-time outlander. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again." He told him in Huttese.

"Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you. If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now." Sebulba told him walking back to his table in a diner.

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Anakin told him. We walked up to him. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi there." Qui-Gon returned.

"You buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin explained as I helped Jar Jar up.

"Mesa haten brunchen. Das da las ting mesa want." Jar Jar told us.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right. You were heading into trouble." Qui-Gon told us.

"You really need to think before you do something Jar Jar. Otherwise you may do more harm than good." I criticized him.

"Thanks, my young friend." Qui-Gon thanked him as we started walking.

"That was a brave thing you did, kid." I said as we walked.

"But-But-But mesa does nutten!" Jar Jar complained.

We walked a bit before we stopped by another shop run by an elderly woman.

"Here, you'll like these pallies." Anakin said, giving Qui-Gon the food.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon said, accepting the food. He lifted his rob up to put the food in his pocket, briefly relieving his lightsaber.

"Oh, my bones are aching. Storm's coming up, Ani. You better get home quick." The elderly woman told him.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked us.

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon answered.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme answered.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous." Anakin warned us."

"He's right. Sandstorms rip a person's skin off." I told them.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place." Anakin offered us.

We follow him as the wind picked up. Anakin headed to one of the homes and we follow him in.

"Mom. Mom, I'm home!" Anakin called out.

"Ahh, dissen cozy." Jar Jar said, admiring the place.

Just then, a woman entered the room who I assume is Anakin's Mom.

"These are my friends, Mom." Anakin told his mother.

"Hello." Jar Jar greeted.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Lancelot Pendragon." Qui-Gon introduced us.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Anakin asked Padme.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon informed her.

"Come on. I'll show you 3PO." Anakin said, taking Padme's hand and leading her to his room.

"Oh, mooie-mooie. Jar Jar said, looking at the ornaments in the room.

"Your son is a good boy mam." I told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Pendragon. Oh, and I'm Shmi Skywalker." She replied smiling, before retuning to another room.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon's communicator started beeping. Qui-Gon and I went into another room to answer it. It was Obi-Wan. He was informing us of a transmission suggesting the Naboo citizens are being killed.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Qui-Gon said.

"What if it is true, and the people _are_ dying?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I agree, Gunray will do anything to get what he wants." I told them.

"Either way, we're running out of time." Qui-Gon said, before he hung up.

Shmi cocked up lunch and we generously accepted. We entered the kitchen and ate. I took my helmet off and set it aside.

"All slave have a transmitter place inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi told us.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine." Anakin said.

"Any attempt to escape…" Shmi tried to say before Anakin interjected.

"And they blow you up." Anakin finished, sloping his hand on the table.

"How woad!" Jar Jar exclaimed. That's an massive understatement, Jar Jar.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic antislavery laws…" Padme try to say before I stopped her.

"Don't exist in Hutt controlled space." I told her.

"Exactly, we must survive on our own." Shmi told Padme as Jar Jar stuck his tongue out and grabbed an apple with it. One day, Legion will make sure slavery doesn't exist anymore.

All of us gave him a look. "Excuse me." He said.

"Has anyone ever seen a Podrace." Anakin said, changing the subject.

"Only on vids." I said.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon said, before he ate a piece of his food.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin proudly said. Seriously? That's some reflexes he has.

"You must have Jedi reflexes it you race pods." Qui-Gon said, sharing my opinion. Jar Jar was about to grab another fruit, but Qui-Gon quickly grabbed it. Don't do that again." He said before letting go.

"You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?" Anakin asked. I glanced over at Qui-Gon. As did Padme.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedis carry that kind of weapon." Anakin answered. Smart kid.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Qui-Gon suggested.

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Anakin said.

"I wish that were so." Qui-Gon responded. I looked at him with sympathy.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves." Anakin said, earning my surprise. If he was force sensitive, that could be a vision. "Have you come to free us?" He asked Qui-Gon.

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon replied.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin asked, while looking at all of us.

Qui-Gon leaned on the table. "I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission." Qui-Gon admitted.

"How did you end up out here in the outer rim?" Anakin asked.

"Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme answered.

"I can help, I can fix anything." Anakin said.

"Unfortunately, we need parts, and have no way of acquiring them." I added.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme said.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi told us.

"Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally." Qui-Gon said.

"Never thought I'd hear a Master Jedi say that." Cortana commented, showing herself on my wrist gauntlet.

"What's that? A droid." Anakin asked in amazement.

"I'm an artificial intelligence, Anakin. AIs are similar to droids, but our intelligence are closer to biological beings. But back on task, we need a way to get money." Cortana said.

"I built a racer. It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod." Anakin suggested.

"_Anakin_!" His mother exclaimed. "Watto Wan't let you." I assume that is the Toydarian

"Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it was yours and get him to let me pilot it for you." Anakin suggested.

"I don't want you to race. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Shmi told him.

"But, Mom, I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Anakin replied.

"Anakin." Shmi said in worry.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin's mother.

"No." Shmi answered.

"Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other." Anakin said to his mother.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger." Padme told her.

"Nor does Lancelot." Cortana added. She's right, I would never want to put my son at risk.

"We'll find some other way." Padme said.

"No. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Shmi said, looking at her son.

I looked at Qui-Gon and we nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

The next morning, we headed back to Watto's shop.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The queen will not approve." Padme asked Qui-Gon and I before we enter. I can't exactly blame her. She doesn't sense the force like a Jedi does.

"The queen doesn't need to know." Qui-Gon told her before he entered the shop.

"Well, I don't approve." Padme retorted, before sitting down on the bench.

I look towards Padme. "I'm don't blame you for doubting this plan Padme, but there's something about Anakin that's special. Call it a Jedi's instinct." I told her, before I entered as well.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race. How can you do this? Not on the Republic Credits, I think, huh?" Watto asked us.

Qui-Gon showed him a hologram of our ship. "My ship will be the entry fee."

"Oh, not bad! Not bad, huh? A Nubian, huh?" Watto said, examining the ship.

"It's in good order, except for the parts I need." Qui-Gon told him, deactivating the hologram.

"What would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some long time to fix it." Watto told us.

"It wasn't my fault, really. Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly" Anakin said. Sounds like Sebulba relies on dirty tricks to win.

"Mmm. That you did, huh." Watto said, chuckling. "The boy's good. No doubts there, huh?" Watto said.

"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance, the fastest ever built" Qui-Gon told him over cover story.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto said laughing. I can't tell if he's joking or not. I'm guessing the latter. "So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I supply the boy. We split the winnings, um, 50-50, I think, huh?

"If it's going to be 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win." Qui-Gon said, using his negotiator skills.

Watto thought about the deal for a moment. "Deal." Watto agreed. Qui-Gon shook his hand. We smiled at Anakin and left the building.

We went back to Anakin's home and contacted Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon informed him of the plan. Anakin began working on the finishing touches on his pod.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here a very long time." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help, and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. And there's something about this boy." Qui-Gon said, hanging up his communicator.

"So, you felt it as well." I said to Qui-Gon.

"Indeed…" Qui-Gon try to say something before Anakin's mother came to meet us.

"You should be very proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward." Qui-Gon told her.

"Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has a…" Shmi tried to find the right word.

"He has special powers." Qui-Gon finished.

Shmi looked a him. "Yes." I'm betting she means the force.

"I'm going to see if Anakin needs help. I'll talk to you later Qui-Gon." I said leaving them. Knowing Qui-Gon, he'll probably want to bring Anakin to the Jedi Order

I walked over to Anakin. Just as I did, a group of kids showed up and greeted Anakin. R2-D2 beeped at them as it was working on one of the pod's turbines.

"Wow, a real astro droid. How did you get so lucky?" One of the kids said. Admiring the droid.

"That isn't the half of it. I'm in the Boonta race tomorrow." Anakin told them.

"What? With this?" One of the boys said.

"You're such a joker, Ani." A Rodian said in his native language.

"You've been working on that thing for years. It's never gonna run." A girl told him.

"It's never gonna run." A younger girls added.

"Come on. Let's go play ball. Keep racing, Ani. You're gonna be bug squash." One of the boys said, before they ran off. One of them actually stayed behind.

I walked next to Anakin. "Don't listen to them Anakin. You'll do great tomorrow." I encouraged him.

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Pendragon." He thanked me before we noticed Jar Jar near the energy binders. "Hey, Jar Jar. Keep away from those energy binders. If your hand gets caught in the beam, it's gonna go numb for hours." He told him as Jar Jar dropped a tool.

"Sorry. Okay." Jar Jar said as he bent down to get the tool. When he got back up. His head got caught between the binders, giving him quite the shock. "My tongue is fat."

"Cortana, anything we can do to improve the pod." I asked, trying to ignore Jar Jar's clumsiness.

Cortana showed up on my wrist gauntlet and analyzed the racing pod. "Honestly, not much. The pods practically finished. Maybe put some plating on the side of the turbines for extra protection, but we don't have the material for that. I'm actually impressed Anakin made a pod this good." Cortana said.

"Oh, dare it is." I heard Jar Jar said. I turned to see Jar Jar putting his hand in the turbine. "Uh, Ani, Lancelot, I'm stuck. Ani-" He said, getting his hand stuck in the turbine.

"You know, I find that Jar Jar creature to be a little odd." A droid said. I believe that's the droid Anakin constructed.

"Seriously, how can any life form be that clumsy." Cortana exclaimed

I sighed as Cortana went back into my gauntlet. I went over to pull Jar Jar's hand off.

"You don't even know if this thing's gonna run." Anakin's friend said.

"It will." Anakin replied.

"I think it's time we find out." Qui-Gon said, coming to us. "Here, use this power charge." He gave Anakin the device.

"Yes, sir!" Anakin replied.

"Come on, young one. Let's move away." Qui-Gon told Anakin's friend.

I gave Jar Jar's arm a tug and pulled his hand out. "Oh, th-thank you." He thanked me. I nodded and we moved away from the pod.

Anakin switched on the pod, getting the engines to hum. The turbines started spinning, and the thrusters came to life. We all smiled that it was working.

"It's working! It's working!" Anakin yelled in joy over the engine.

Later at night, Qui-Gon was taking a care of a cut Anakin got from working on his pod.

"Stay still, Ani. Let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon said as he lifted Anakin's sleeve up.

"There's so many. Do they all have a system of planets." Anakin asked, looking up at the stars.

"I believe most of them do." I answered.

"Has anyone been to em all?" Anakin asked.

"Not likely." Qui-Gon said, chuckling.

"I wanna be the first one to see 'em all." Anakin said.

"Ani, bedtime." We heard Shmi call out.

"Ow!" Anakin said after Qui-Gon took a sample of his blood.

"There we are. Good as new." Qui-gon said.

"Ani, I'm not gonna tell you again." Shmi said as she walked by.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"Checking your blood for infections." Qui-Gon answered. I can guess what his true motives are.

"We wouldn't want you getting sick tomorrow." I said, covering for him.

"Exactly. Now go on. You have a big day tomorrow. Sleep well, Ani." Qui-Gon said as Anakin walked away.

I looked at Qui-Gon. "Your going to check his midi-chlorians aren't you." I told him.

"I am." He answered before he went for his communication device. "Obi-wan?"

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan answered.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." Qui-Gon requested.

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan said.

"I need a midi-chlordan count." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan as he inserted the blood sample into the comm device.

We waited a moment before Obi-Wan responded. "The reading is off the chart. Over 20,000." What! But the only one who has the many midi-chlorians is my son. "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlordian count that high."

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon responded before looking at me.

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon replied before we looked at the door. Shmi was listening in our conversation before she walked away.

"So, you want to take him to the Jedi Temple. You do realize there's another name people call Jedi recruiters. Right?" I guessed, feeling a bit irritated.

Qui-Gon hung up and looked back at me in concern. "Lancelot, I know you don't agree with how the Jedi recruit. But I believe it's the Will of the Force to meet him." He asked me. I had to agree with him there.

"Well, I'll admit it does feels more than just a coincidence. With the ship's hyperdrive leaking, landing on a planet that was close enough, finding the exact parts we need, and meeting a boy with more midi-chlorians than Master Yoda. It feel like the force guided us here." I agreed with him.

Qui-Gon smiled, but still had his concerned look. "Yet, I sense that there is something else bothering you."

I sighed. Figure Qui-Gon would sense that. He's one of the best light side wielders in the Jedi Order. "If we can get off this planet, I may tell you." I told him, before leaving.

Qui-Gon is one of the few Jedi I actually trust, and I know him well enough that he will keep my son a secret from the Jedi Council. I could tell him now, but we should focus on getting off of this planet. I refuse to let the Jedi find my son and twisting him in their dogmatic and egotistic ways. Especially since they think politics is more important than their own Jedi Code.


	6. Chapter 5: The Podrace

We arrived at the Podrace arena. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and I met up with Watto inside the pod hanger.

"I wanna see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto told Qui-Gon

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set. And we'll be far away from here." Qui-Gon responded.

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think, huh?" Watto retorted.

"What makes you think Anakin will lose." I asked Watto.

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but, uh, Sebulba there is going to win, I think." Watto gestured to the Dug getting a massage by two Twilek women.

"Oh, no!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Why do you think that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He always wins! I am betting heavily on Sebulba." Watto said, pushing Jar Jar out of his way.

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon told him. I raised an I brow at him

"You what?" Watto said in surprise.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against, say the boy and his mother." Qui-Gon betted. So that's his game.

"No pod is worth two slaves, not by a long shot." Watto rejected.

"The boy then." Qui-Gon offered.

"Hmm. Well, uh. We'll let fate decide, huh? I just happen to have a chance cube here." Watto said, pulling out a cute with red and blue sides. "Blue, it's the boy. Red, uh… his mother." He said before throwing it.

Qui-Gon subtly used the force to make the dice land on blue.

Watto grumbled and glared at Qui-Gon. You won this small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race! So it makes little difference." Watto said before he flew away. We watch him leave and we noticed Padme, Anakin, Shmi, and Kitster, who was the boy that stayed with Anakin, riding on a par of animals pulling the pod. Watto flew next to Anakin and said something to him.

"So, I'm guessing you want to take Anakin to the Jedi Temple." I said as we walk to them. Qui-Gon smiled and nodded.

"What'd he mean by that?" asked us.

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon said, getting Shmi off the animal.

We headed over to Anakin's pod.

"This is so wizard, Ani. I'm sure you'll do it this time." Kitster told him.

"Do what?" Padme asked.

"Finish the race, of course." Kister answered.

"You've never won a race?" Padme asked in worry.

"Well, not exactly." Anakin said

"Not even finished?" Padme asked, baffled.

"I'm sorry, what!?" I said in shock.

Kitster's right. I will this time." Anakin said, trying to encourage us.

Qui-Gon came over and rested his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Of course you will." He said.

I'm confident Anakin will win, but I still hope the Force is with us this time.

Later, we entered the racing track. The other contestant were readying their pods. The crowd were cheering in anticipation for the contestants. The announcer was introduce the contestants to the crowd.

"Now Anakin, remember. Anything goes wrong, you can contact me and Cortana." I told him. Last night, I added a communication device in Anakin's helmet incase he needs any advice we could give him. "Can watch for Sebulba . People like him will do anything to win." I warned him

"Thank you, Mr. Pendragon." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, you can call me Lancelot. Calling me, Mr. Pendragon, is going to eventually make me feel old." I told him humorously.

Shmi walked over to Anakin and knelt in front of him. "Be safe." She told him in worry.

"I will, Mom. I promise." Anakin replied.

Shmi and I headed over the observation tower, before Cortana came up on my visor.

"Heads up, Lancelot. Sebulba's walking over to Anakin." She told me. I turned around and headed over to them as they were talking.

"Is there a problem." I interrupted them.

"No problem, just telling this slave he's bantha fodder." Sebulba said laughing before he went back to his pod.

I bent down to Anakin's height. "Make sure he eats your dust." I told him grinning under my helmet. Anakin smiled and nodded.

Qui-Gon walked over to us. "You all set Ani?" He asked.

"Yep." Anakin answered cheerfully.

"Right." Qui-Gon said, picking Anakin up.

"Whoa!" Anakin exclaimed as Qui-Gon placed him in his pod.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." Qui-Gon advised him.

"I will." Anakin replied.

"May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said before we left for the stands.

"You realize you have to tell Shmi about the bet and get her blessing about taking Anakin to the Jedi Temple." I Told Qui-Gon as we walk.

"I know, but we shouldn't stress her. I'll tell her after Anakin wins." Qui-Gon told me. I sighed in agreement.

The race was about to begin and we hurried over to the rest of our group.

"Is he nervous." Shmi asked us.

"He's fine." Qui-Gon answered.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The queen is not… " Padme tried to criticize, but Qui-Gon stopped her.

"The queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." Qui-Gon told her, before heading toward the stands.

"You assume too much." Padme muttered angrily. It may just be me, but it almost feel like the Queen's word is her own.

"Everyone, start your engines!" The announcer ordered. All the racers fired up their engines for the first leg of the race. The racers had to loop around the track three times. The crowd waited for anticipation for Jabba the Hut to signal the race. Personally, I would have gunned him down if we didn't need to get off this planet.

Jabba signaled the race, and most of the pods took off. All except two and one of them was Anakin's pod.

"Wait. Little Skywalker has stalled." The announcer said chuckling, as well as the audience. "Well, it looks like Quadinaros is having engine trouble also." At least that's one racer Anakin doesn't have to worry about.

"Come on, Ani!" Jar Jar cheered.

Anakin got his pod working and took off in high speed. Shmi held a video pad showing Anakin's pod. He quickly closed the gap between the rest of the racers. In the caves, one of the racers crashed. Anakin came out of the cave okay.

Suddenly, someone was firing upon the racers. "Looks like a few Tusken Raiders are camped out on the canyon dune turn." The Announcer said, making Shmi even more worry. Luckily, non of the racers were hurt, by them. The were coming close to completing the first segment of the race.

Suddenly, Quadinaros' power coupling shut off and the thrusters flew out of control.

The racers completed the first segment of the race with Sebulba in the lead. One of the other racers quickly made a pitstop. It the pod racer who relies on droids to repair his pod. One of the maintenance droids went in front of the thrusters and got sucked in. The droid came through on the other side without being damaged, but the thruster was inoperable.

Cortana came up on my gauntlet. "And that's why you don't rely on cheap droids." She told us.

Most of the racers finished the first segment of the race. All except Anakin. After a moment, we heard the sound of a pod in the air.

"Look. Here he comes." Padme said as Anakin came racing through the track.

He managed to reach the other racers, and started passing them one by one. Eventually tailing behind in third place. It was going well, the the second place pod racer's thruster caught fire, forcing the pod to crash. I'm willing to bet Sebulba had something to do with that. Anakin dodged the crashing pod, but he got disconnected by one of his pods. Anakin was spinning out of control without being connected to one of his thrusters. His power coupling was still working, so his disconnected thruster was still in place.

"Cortana, is there anything he can do." I asked her as other racers started to past him.

"If he can reconnect to the thruster, he should be fine. Looks like he has he knows what to do." Cortana said, as Anakin brought out a magnetic hook and reconnected the thruster to his pod. He sped up through the narrow canyon and passed through the other racers thanks to his pod's size. He eventually made it back into second place behind Sebulba at the dune turn. Some of the Tuscan Raiders managed to shoot down the pod behind Anakin.

"Here he comes! Owoo!" Jar Jar exclaimed as Anakin and Sebulba finished the second lap of the race. Anakin is closely behind Sebulba.

When the two made it into the canyon, Sebulba forced Anakin into the service ramp! Anakin was flew off it into the air. Anakin managed to even out in the air and landed safely into first place.

"Did he crash-ed?" Jar Jar asked.

"No, but please don't jinx it." I replied.

Anakin and Sebula made it out of the dune turn and into the open field. Sebulba tried to catch Anakin in his power coupler. Suddnly, something came off of one of Anakin's thrusters and it started to trail smoke.

"Cortana, what happened?" I asked her.

"Looks like a piece of the thruster was ripped off. At this rate, the thruster will explode." Cortana answered as Sebulba took the lead. "Anakin, can you read me." She said, communication through Anakin's helmet.

"Yes!" Anakin answered.

"Anakin, can you transfer fifty percent of your right thruster to your left?" Cortana asked him.

"Yes! Hang on!" Anakin responded. After a moment, Anakin's thruster stopped smoking and he was back in the race.

"Careful, Ani! Carful, Ani!" Jar Jar said in worry.

Anakin reached Sebulba as they were coming close to the finishing line. Anakin managed to get to the side Sebulba's pod, and Sebulba tried to ram him. Unfortunately, this cause Sebulba's and Anakin's pod to be hooked onto each other. Shmi looked worry at how much danger her son was in, as did the rest of us.

Anakin boosted his thrusters and broke away. Sebulba was caught off guard and lost control. He crashed into the open field of sand. Now, there was nothing standing in Anakin's way.

The crowed cheered as Anakin passed through the finish line. He pulled over at the pitstop people gathering around him chanting. We came over and Qui-Gon put him on his shoulder.

"Mom, I did it! Yeah!" Anakin cheered.

"Great job, Anakin." I softly said smiling.


	7. Chapter 6: The Enemy

Later on, we went into the hanger and placed Anakin's pod away. Padme walked up to the young boy and gave him a hug.

"We owe you everything, Ani." Padme gratefully thanked him. His mother knelt down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." Shmi said to her son proudly.

I looked at Qui-Gon and gestured him away from the group.

"So, do you want to tell her or I." I asked him.

"I need to finish up our deal with Watto. Can you talk to her?" Qui-Gon asked. I nodded and headed back to the group.

"Anakin, can you show them the parts they need? I need to speak with your mother real quick." I asked him.

"Sure! I'll see you at home Mom." Anakin said cheerfully as he lead the group out of the hanger.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about, Lancelot?" Shmi asked me.

"Miss. Skywalker, your son is free." I told her.

Shmi looked at me in shock. "What!? How!?"

"Qui-Gon made another bet with Watto and now your son is free. Qui-Gon just went to make sure Watto honors it. But I'm afraid Watto wouldn't free you." I explained to her

A tear came out of Shmi's eye"I… I'm so glad. My son can be free" Shmi said in joy.

"Also, Qui-Gon wishes to take him to the Jedi Temple." I told her.

"So he can become a Jedi?" Shmi asked.

"Maybe, but if he doesn't become a Jedi. Legion can take care of him." I told her.

Shmi looked surprise. "Wait, your part of Legion?" She asked.

"I am, and I swear upon the Mandalorian Code of Honor that if Anakin doesn't get accepted into the Jedi Order or he wants to leave it. I'll make sure he has a normal life." I promised her.

Shmi thought for a moment before looking back at me. "Thank you, Lancelot." She said softly.

I nodded and we parted ways. I met up with Qui-Gon and Anakin heading to Anakin's home.

"Hello you two. Heading to your home, Anakin?" I asked as I walked with them.

"We are! We sold the pod and I'm going to show Mom the credits." He explained.

"Speaking of which, these are yours." Qui-Gon said, handing Anakin the money.

"Yes!" Anakin exclaimed before we entered his home.

"Mom, we sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" Anakin exclaimed, showing his mother the money.

"But that's so wonderful, Ani." Shmi praised him.

"And he has been _freed_." Qui-Gon confirmed.

Anakin turned around at us in surprise. "What?" He said.

"You're no longer a slave." Qui-Gon told him.

"Did you hear that?" Anakin asked his mother.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani. You are free." Shmi told him before looking at us. "Lancelot told me that he will become a Jedi." She asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes. Our meeting was not a coincidence. nothing happens by accident." Qui-Gon told her.

"You mean I get to come with you in your starship?" Anakin asked us.

"Anakin, training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, its a hard life." Qui-Gon informed him. He's right, since my time as a Jedi Padawan, I've been training constantly.

"But I wanna go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing." Anakin responded before turning to Shmi. "Can I go, Mom?" He asked.

"Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone." Shmi told him.

"I wanna do it." Anakin said determined. Shmi smiled.

"Then pack your things. We haven't much time." Qui-Gon

"Yippee!" Anakin exclaimed as he ran to his room, but stopped. "What about Mom? Is she free too?" Anakin asked us.

I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon explained.

"You're coming with us, aren't you, Mom?" Anakin asked as he walked over to his Mom. I can't help but feel regretful for separating Anakin from his only parent.

Shmi leaned over to Anakin. "Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go." She told him.

"I don't want things to change." Anakin said sorrowfully.

"But you can't stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting." Shmi said before hugging him. "Oh, I love you." She slowly lets him go. "Now hurry." She told him.

Anakin ran to his room before Shmi got up from her chair.

"Thank you." She thanked us.

"I'll watch after him. You have my word." Qui-Gon assured her, before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Will you be alright." He asked her.

"Yeah." She softly said. I can't blame her

"Don't worry, Shmi. Some times, family has a way of meeting each other again." I said, comforting her.

Anakin came bake with a bag on his shoulders and we left the house with Shmi seeing us off. We walked a bit before Anakin stopped. Qui-Gon and I turned around to see Anakin running to his mother. Shmi got on her knees and embraced Anakin.

"I can't do it, Mom. I just can't do it." Anakin told his mom in sorrow.

"Ani." Shmi replied.

"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi asked her son.

"I hope so. Yes. I guess." Anakin replied.

"Then we will see each other again." Shmi assured him.

"I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise." Anakin told her.

"Now, be brave and don't look back. Don't look back" Shmi told him as she rest her hand on Anakin's cheek. After seeing them like this, it makes me want to see my son.

Anakin left his mom and walked toward us. We walked out of town and headed straight for our ship. Half way there, I started to feel a dark presence coming close to us.

"Qui-Gon, do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Yes. We must hurry." Qui-Gon said before we sprinted in a run.

We nearly arrived at the ship, but the dark presence was getting closer to us fast.

"Qui-Gon, sir, Lancelot, sir, wait! I'm tired!" Anakin told us. Qui-Gon and I turned around to see a hooded Zabrak on a speeder heading. It was the same sith I encountered

"Anakin! Drop!" Qui-Gon yelled as I pulled out my blaster.

Anakin dropped to the ground before the Zabrak could ram him. I opened fire on the Zabrak, but he activated his lightsaber and blocked them. The Sith jumped off his speeder to cut my head off. His lightsaber was the color red, the same color of a Sith's lightsaber. I quickly switched my blaster into an electrobaton. I blocked the Zabrak's lightsaber as he landed. I forced pushed him away as Qui-Gon moved in and activated his lightsaber. The two force users locked blades with each other.

"Lancelot! Get the boy to the ship and tell them to take off!" Qui-Gon yelled as he kept swinging his light against the Sith.

I nodded and I took Anakin to the ship. Captain Panaka and Padme met us at the ramp and I went straight for the cockpit where Obi-Wan was. "Qui-Gon is in trouble, he told us to take off." I told the pilot.

Obi-Wan went next to the pilot. "Over there. Fly low." He instructed the pilot.

The ship lifted off the ground and I went back to the ramp. I could see Qui-Gon was still in combat with the Sith. I took out my blaster and opened fire on the Sith. The Sith broke his dual with Qui-Gon and deflected my shots. Qui-Gon jumped to the ramp. I fired one more laser at the Sith, but I used the Force to slow it. The Sith was caught off guard and moved his lightsaber. I released the laser and it stuck the Sith's shoulder.

The ramp closed and help set Qui-Gon down on the floor. Obi-Wan and Anakin came into the room.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"I think so." Qui-Gon replied.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked his master.

"I'm not sure, but it was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is it was after the queen."

"Agreed, and I know what it was." I told them. everyone turned their attention to me. "It was the Sith I found years ago."

"Are you certain?" Qui-Gon asked me. I didn't sense doubt in him about my encounter with the Sith, just caution.

"Kinda hard to forget the dark and cold presence of a Sith." I responded.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "We shall be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon introduced them to one another.

"Hi." Anakin greeted, shaking Obi-Wan's hand. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you.

I was relieved that we finally left Tatooine. But I can't help but feel like we haven't seen the last of that Sith.


	8. Chapter 7: Respite

I was waiting in the main hold of the ship with Anakin and Jar jar as we headed for Coruscant. Hopefully the senate would stop the Trade Federation. Unfortunately, I highly doubt the senate would do anything. Padme came out of the elevator and walked to one of the consoles. She activated it and watched a recording of the last transmission.

"The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." Governor Bibble said in the recording.

I can sense Padme's feelings of sorrow from that recording. Now I am certain that Padme is the real queen of Naboo. She turned toward us and noticed Anakin in the corner.

"Are you all right." Padme asked Anakin in concern.

"It's very cold." Anakin told her. I cursed myself. I was so focus on what was going to happen on Coruscant, I didn't notice Anakin shivering in the corner.

Padme took one of the handmaidens cloths and used as a blanket for Anakin."You come from a warm planet, Ani. A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad." Anakin said, seeing the look in her eyes. He's quite observant.

"The queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene, or… I'm not sure what'll happen." Padme told him in worry.

"I made this for you… so you'd remember me. I carved it out of a jabor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune." Anakin explained to her, giving her the gift.

"It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you by." Padme told him. "Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you, too, only I-" Anakin tried to say, but he couldn't.

"Miss your mother." Padme finished for him.

I grew a small smirk on my face. Ah, young love. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'm you'll see your mother again someday." I told him.

Both of them looked at me with surprise. "Lancelot, your still awake?" Padme asked me.

"Yes, I was just in deep thought of what will happen when we get to Coruscant." I told them.

"Well, hopefully the senate would listen to the queen's plead for help." Padme said.

I leaned against the table. "Padme, I'm going to be honest. I don't believe the senate would do anything to end the blockade." I told her.

Padme looked at me in fear. "What! How can you be certain of that?" She asked.

I took my helmet off and looked at her in seriousness. "Padme, you need to understand, the Republic is no longer the respected democracy it once was. There are too many corrupt politicians serving themselves instead of the people. I wouldn't be surprise if some of those senators were on the payroll of the Trade Federation."

Padme sat on the chair with her fear dwelling up. "Does that mean even Chancellor Valorum…" She didn't finish.

"No, I don't believe Valorum is corrupt, but I wouldn't say he's exactly a strong leader. Now, the queen could plead her case to the senate, maybe some of the senators who aren't corrupt can help end the blockade. Or…" I stopped, thinking if I really want Legion involved.

"Or?" Padme asked.

"Or I can talk to my brother and see if we can send any Legion ships to help free Naboo." I offered.

"You would do that?" Padme asked in shock.

"Yes, knowing my brother, he would want to send the closest available ships we have to Naboo. We could act in a humanitarian effort to free Naboo. As for how we would actually free Naboo, I would need to speak with the him and the ship captains that would be going there in order to form a strategy. Now, I want you to know that there may not be any ships available Legion could send. And even if there were, Legion can't send any ships there without a signed blessing from the Naboo's government. If there aren't any ships available, I will help anyway I can." I explained to her.

Padme took a moment to digest what I told her. "I'll speak with the queen about your offer." She told me with a smile on her face.

"Very well, but I suggest you talk to only the queen about. There could be spies on Coruscant working for the Trade Federation." I told her. Padme nodded.

"By the way, Lancelot, sir. I wanted to ask. When that person attacked us, you pushed him away without touching him. Does that mean your a Jedi too?" Anakin asked looked at me with surprise.

"Well, I used to be a Jedi. But I left the Order long ago."

"Why did you leave?" Padme asked me.

I sighed, remember the events of why I left. "A long time ago, I received a vision showing my clan dying. I went to the Jedi Council to let me go to Mandalor, but most of them said I was just too attached to them since I joined the order at a age of eight. I was furious at them. I knew the Force gave me that vision for a reason. So I did the only thing I could do, I stole one of the Jedi shuttles and I traveled to Mandalor to save my family." I told them, hopefully Plo Koon forgives me for stealing his ship.

"Did you save them?" Anakin asked.

I looked at them with sadness. "Not all of them. By the time I got there, most of my clan were already killed. I was only able to prevent my dad, brother, and a few warriors from being executed from them. My dad told me and my brother to leave while they hold off our attackers. Merlin, our elder, gave us the location and hyperspace route to the Planet Avalon in the Unknown Regions. We didn't want to, but if my brother and I stayed, we would have been killed as well." I explained to the,

"Lancelot, I'm so sorry." Padme apologized.

"It's alright, Padme. Anyway, Arthur and I travelled to Avalon where…" I didn't finish as Cortana came up on my gauntlet.

"Where they met me and the other AIs." Cortana finished for me. "Uthur Pendragon, Lancelot's father, started making a private military company that focus on the security of innocent people, such as protecting them from criminals, slavers, and pirates." She explained to them.

"And that's how Legion first started. I considered returning to the Jedi Order, but I felt I could do more good helping my brother lead Legion." I told them. Both of them seem in awe about my story.

"Wow, Lancelot. I can see why Legion is so respected by other planets." Padme said.

I nodded. "Thank you, Padme." I told them before I put my helmet back on.

"Lancelot, sir. What do you mean about too attached?" Anakin asked me.

"Anakin, what do you think attachments are?" I asked him, hoping to teach him a lesson I had to learn when I first left the Jedi Temple.

"Um…it's being with someone you care about, right?" Anakin guessed.

"While attachment plays a role in that, it's actually different. In a relationship, attachment is the fear of being alone. A person who is attached cannot handle loneliness. It is that kind of emotion that can lead a Force User down a dark path." I explained to him. I let him think on what I said for a moment. I can feel he is starting to feel worry about what I said. "But what you have with you mother is different." I continued. "The bond between you and your mother isn't an attachment; it's love. Unlike attachments, love focuses on the joy between people. It's selfless and can bring out the very best in a person." I finished. "Do you understand?" I asked Anakin.

"I guess so, but what happens if the person you love isn't with you?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, tell me. What is the first thing you feel when you think of your mother?" I asked him.

Anakin took a moment to think about his mother. "Well, I feel a little warmer." He answered.

"That's because your mother is still a part of you. As long as you remember all the time you've spent with her, she's never truly gone." I explained. Anakin seemed satisfied with my explanation. "Now get some sleep you two. It's going to be a long day when we get to Coruscant." I told them before I closed my eyes.

"I see you know how to be a good mentor." Cortana commented in my head.

"It helps when I'm raising my son." I whispered before I went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Coruscant

We entered Coruscant's atmosphere. I was in the cockpit with Anakin and the pilot.

"Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city." The pilot told Anakin as we near the landing pad. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there. Senator Palpatine is waiting for us." The pilot pointed out.

The Naboo starship landed on the landing pad and we were greeted by Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." Palpatine said relieve, yet I feel like there was something off in his voice. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." He introduced them.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Chancellor Valorum welcomed her.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." The Queen replied.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the senate to hear your position." The Chancellor told her. At least he actually did something about it.

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The Queen replied.

"There is a question of procedure, but I'm confident we can overcome it." Senator Palpatine told her as they walk away.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated." Qui-Gon told the Chancellor.

"I'll go with the Queen. I don't believe the Council will be too happy to see me." I told Qui-Gon before I left.

Anakin stopped and wondered if he should stay with Qui-Gon or go with us.

"Ani, come on." Padme told him. Anakin turned around and saw Qui-Gon gesturing him to go with us.

"The queen's a bein' grossly nice, mesa tinks. Pitty hot." I heard Jar Jar said as we got on the transport.

We travelled to the Queen's suite in the Senate District. The room contained furniture and ornaments from Naboo. I walked next to the queen.

"Your Highness, I need to make a private call." I told her.

"Very well." The Queen told me.

I went into a secluded room and activate my gauntlet. "Cortana, can you contact Arthur?" I asked her.

Cortana came up on my gauntlet. "He's been waiting since I messaged him when we landed." Cortana told me.

I set my helmet down and a moment later, a man around my age with blond short hair and emerald eyes. "Lancelot, are you alright." The man asked in worry.

"I'm alright Arthur, but I can't say the same for Naboo." I told him. I explained that the Trade Federation blockaded the planet and what happened on Tatooine, including the offer I made to the Queen.

"Something here doesn't make sense though. Why would the Trade Federation do this? Just because the taxes increased doesn't mean they would gain anything with this invasion. Could that Sith be behind it?" Arthur replied. That Sith could be the one orchestrating it, but I don't see the motive.

"I don't know Arthur. All I do know is that the Naboo people will continue to suffer unless the blockade ends. The queen is going to the senate to plead her case, but I seriously doubt they would do anything." I told him.

"I agree, but the problem is most of our ships are either guarding our planets or on other missions." Arthur paused a moment before he looks at a data pad. "Right know, there are only one Halcyon class ships close to the Naboo system, the Pillar of Autumn. It not enough to destroy the blockade." He explained to me.

"And with the MAC weapons still in the prototype stages, there'll be no way of destroying the Federation ships effectively… Unless." I said, thinking up an alternate plan.

"Unless what?" Arthur asked.

"Unless we capture Nute Gunray. If we could capture him, we could force the Trade Federation to end." I explained.

Arthur took a moment to think of my plan. "You're right, but the Viceroy will be heavily guarded, not to mention we still need the queen's blessing." He told me.

"I aware of that. I'll speak to the queen after the senate hearing. Also, there's something else I should tell you." I said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What is it."

"It's about that boy, Anakin. I promised his mother if he doesn't get accepted into the Jedi Order, that Legion will take care of him." I told him.

Arthur grew a smile on his face. "Still the Chivalrous Mandalorian as always. Alright, I'll speak with Goedhart in our refugee program and make sure he has a bright future."

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm sorry if this causes any trouble." I thanked him.

"It's no trouble Lancelot. Call me after you've spoken the queen. I'll get in contact with the Pillar of Autumn and have the ship on standby." Arthur told me. I nodded before he hung up. I was going to check on the queen, but I had one more call to make.

"Cortana…" I didn't finish.

"Already on it." She said smiling. After a couple moments, a young brown hair boy with slight pointed ears showed.

"Hey Dad!" The young boy said in joy.

"I grew a big smile on my face. "Hello, Galahad. How was your day?" I asked him.

"It's was great, I'm just about to spend the night with my friends." Galahad answered. It's currently night on Avalon where Galahad is. A blue skin Twi'lek then showed up on the hologram.

"Thank you for watching over Galahad while I'm gone, Eldra." I thanked her.

"Of course, Lancelot. I enjoy babysitting Little Galahad." Eldra replied cheerfully. Since I rescued her from that Sith years ago, she has been going on defense missions for Legion. Whenever I'm away on business, I usually call her to babysit my son.

"When do you think you'll be back, Dad?" Galahad asked me./span/p

"I'm afraid it'll be a little while longer, Son. Things got complicated where I am and now I have to beat up some bad guys." I told him. I didn't want to worry him than I need to.

"Okay, Dad. Be safe." Galahad told me. I'm truly blessed to have a wonderful son.

"I will, Son. Again, thank you Eldra." I said.

"It's no problem, Lancelot. We'll see you when we come back." Eldra replied.

"Love you, Dad!" Galahad exclaimed.

I smiled even bigger. "I love you too, Son. Have fun with your friends." I hung up and left the room.

A little while later, I traveled with the queen to the senate building. Anakin went with Qui-Gon to the temple. I'll admit, I'm expecting the Jedi Council will refuse to take him into the Order because of his age. We entered the Senate Chamber with over a thousand delegates already there.

"The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Chancellor Valorum announced.

The Queen's platform floated toward the center of the room.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate, a tragedy has occurred which started here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Senator Palpatine announced./span/p

"This is outrageous! I object to the senator's statements." The senator from the Trade Federation said on his platform.

"The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at the time." Chancellor Valorum said.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf." Senator Palpatine said before the queen stood.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade…" The queen was interrupted by the senator of the Trade Federation.

"I object! There is no proof! This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." The representative suggested. They most likely want more time for the queen to sign the treaty.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed." The Senator said. I made a mental note of who could be allied with the Trade Federation.

"The point…" Chancellor Valorum was interrupted by Vice Chancellor Amedda, who was a blue skin Chagrian.

"Excuse me, Chancellor." Vice Chancellor Amedda said as he whispered something in the Chancellor's ear.

"If Chancellor Valorum had more confidence, he would have never given the Trade Federation a seat in the senate." I muttered to Cortana.

"The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Valorum said. I sighed, figuring that was going to happen.

"I will not defer. I've come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed." I wondered if she's going to do what I think. "I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." The Queen stated. I was surprised by her move, though I can see that she had no other option.

The entire senate was surprise and started shouting "Vote now."

"Order!" Vice Chancellor Amedda called out.

Later in the day, we traveled back to the queen's suite for the night. I found Padme and Jar Jar overlooking the city from the window.

"Your highness, has Padme spoken to you about involving Legion?" I asked, even though I know it's Padme I'm talking to.

"She did. Will Legion be sending their fleet?" The Queen asked.

I sighed. "There's a problem, Legion can spare one warship to Naboo. They're not gonna be enough to destroy the blockade. Our best bet would be to infiltrate the palace, and capture Viceroy Gunray. The problem is that he'll have an entire droid army protecting him." I explained.

"And there's a chance the Viceroy may escape in the chaos." The Queen concluded as she looked out the window in worry.

"Yousa tinking yousa people ganna die?" Jar Jar asked.

"I don't know." Padme replied, not taking her eyes off the city.

"Gungans get pasted too, eh?" Jar Jar asked.

"I hope not." The Queen replied.

"Gungans no dyin' without a fight. Was warriors. Wesa got a grand army. Dat's why you no liken us, mesa tinks." Jar Jar said. Wait, the Gungans have an army. That could be the strength we need.

"Your Highness?" We heard Captain Panaka call out. We turned around and saw the Captain and Senator Palpatine walk into the room. "Your Highness. Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreme chancellor." He told us. What, seriously?

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. Your Majesty, if I am elected. I promise to put an end to corruption." Senator Palpatine said.

"He shouldn't make a girl a promise if he know he can't keep it." Cortana said in my helmet. I mentally agreed with her.

"Who else has been nominated?" The Queen asked.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malaster." Captain Panaka informed her. Legion check Senator Antilles profile, he's clean and not corrupted by the bureaucrats. Senator Ainlee, not so much.

"I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be chancellor." Palpatine said as he sits down on one of the chairs. I don't know what, but something felt off with the way he said it. Almost as if he made sure of it.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats senator, there'll be nothing left of our people, our way of life." The Queen told him.

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet." Senator Palpatine told her as the queen walked to window.

"Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I've decided to go back to Naboo." The Queen told him. I raised a eyebrow at the Queen's decision.

"Go back?" Palpatine said, dropping his smile. "But, Your Majesty, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty." Senator Palpatine tried to convince her.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different than that of our people." The Queen told him. "Captain."

"Your Highness." Captain Panaka replied.

"Ready my ship." The Queen ordered him as they started to walk out. I decided to follow her.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here where it's safe." Senator Palpatine tried to convince her again.

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the senate." The Queen told him before we left. Though somehow I doubt it.

"So, I assume you have a plan?" I asked the Queen.

"I do, Lancelot. And I will need your help. Can you set up a meeting with the Captain of the ship heading for Naboo?" The Queen asked me. I nodded to her.

An hour later, I called Arthur and he scheduled a meeting between us and the Captain of the Pillar of Autumn. He had them rendezvous in the edge of the Naboo System. I let Qui-Gon know we were heading back to Naboo. He and Obi-Wan were ordered by the Jedi Council to come with us and find our Sith attacker. I can't help but feel like the Council also ordered them to keep an eye on me as well.

We headed toward our ship where Qui-Gon, Anakin were already waiting for us. I assumed Obi-Wan was in the ship.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon told her.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me." The Queen replied.

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." Qui-Gon assured her.

"Nor will I." I added as I followed them onto the ship.

"Wesa goi' ho-o-o-me!" Jar jar exclaimed.

"Come on, R2." Anakin told the droid was we got on the Ship.


	10. Chapter 9: Returning to Naboo

We exited hyperspace in the edge of the Naboo system. There, we met up with Pillar of Autumn. I set up a hologram device in the Queen's chamber, showing the captain of warship.

"Your Highness, may I introduce you Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn." I introduced them. Captain Keyes was a middle age man wearing grey Legion uniform. He had blue eyes and black hair, though it was going to turn grey in a couple years.

"Greeting, Captain. I thank you on behalf of Naboo." The Queen thanked them.

"It's our honor, Your Highness. Though Lancelot informed me you would be heading back to Naboo. Are you sure that's wise?" Captain Hood asked her.

"I agree, your Highness. Soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka told her.

"Indeed, I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon voiced his opinion.

"I will take back what's ours." The Queen told us.

"There are too few of us, Your Highness. Even with Legion's help, I don't see how we can accomplish this." Captain Panaka informed her.

"And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you." Qui-Gon said.

"Your Highness, you should know we sent a scouting ship to Naboo, and they reported that almost all the the Trade Federation Vessels have left, with only one Lucrehulk remaining. That also means that there may still be a heavy droid presence on the planet." Captain Keyes informed her.

"What?" The Queen asked in surprise, sharing our thoughts from what Captain Cutter told us.

"They most likely pulled out after your meeting with the senate, but what doesn't make since is why they haven't pulled out completely. While the coming battle has became much easier. It'll be some time before the Pillar of Autumn can destroy the Lucrehulk. And even if we can land troops on the ground, they'll have a difficult time fighting the droid army." Captain Keyes pointed out.

The Queen looked at Jar Jar. "Jar Jar Binks." She said.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" Jar Jar asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes. I need your help. We need to create an alliance between Naboo and the Gungans." The queen told him.

"Yousa want to make Gungan friends?" Jar Jar asked in surprise, sharing my opinion.

"If we can assure their help, we could retake Naboo from the Federation and capture the Viceroy." The Queen explained to us. Captain Keyes took a moment to think of her plan.

"Very well, Your Highness. I'll move my ship behind Naboo's moon. We should pick up Lancelot's communication signal as long as we're close by. Signal us when to attack. If you can't, we'll begin the battle in six hours. Also, if need be, we can send out our ground forces." Captain Cutter told us."

"Captain, are you sure about that. The dropships will have difficulty getting pass that Lucrehulk, not to mention the droid starfighters." I asked him.

"Don't worry, Lancelot. Our R&D Labs developed a new ion missile that can temporarily scramble the ships sensors for a few moments. When you send us signal to attack, we'll have a longsword launch the missile, scramble their sensors, and then launch our dropships." Captain Keyes explained to us.

"Then it sounds like we have a plan. Once we're on the ground, I'll have Cortana send troop locations." I said, finishing the meeting.

We left the meeting room, but I sensed Obi-Wan was bothered by something.

"Obi-Wan you have a minute?" I asked him as everyone else left.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan responded.

"I can sense your troubled by something. I'm guessing it has something to do with Qui-Gon." I guessed."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't believe Qui-Gon should keep disobeying the Council. Especially with Anakin. Every time I voice my opinion, he completely denies it." He told me.

I looked at him with seriousness. "Obi-Wan, do you trust Qui-Gon." I asked him. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him. "Don't tell me, Obi-Wan. This is a question you need to ask yourself. And only you can answer it to yourself. And also, concerning Anakin, there is darkness in all of us, but it can be overcome, like how I overcame my darkness. " I told him before I left the room, leaving Obi-Wan to his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Qui-Gon asked me, waiting outside the room.

"Yes, just giving Obi-Wan some advice I hope he would take. Anyway, I assume you want to talk about Tatooine." I told him.

"I was hoping you would tell me." Qui-Gon replied. We went down to the hanger where the wasn't anyone around.

"Before I tell you anything, Qui-Gon. I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone else." I told him.

"Very well, Lancelot. I promise. I assume it's a great importance." Qui-Gon said to me.

I took a deep breath. "Qui-Gon, Anakin isn't the only one who has that many Midichlorians." I told him.

"What?! Who else?" Qui-Gon asked me surprised.

"My… My son." I answered.

"You have a son. When?" Qui-Gon asked, still shock.

"Years ago, but now that I told my secret, I need you to tell me why your so interested with Anakin." I told him. It's only fair that he tells his secret since I revealed mine.

Qui-Gon took a moment to think. "As you wish. I believe Anakin is the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon answered.

I looked at him shock. "That's a huge claim Qui-Gon. But even it your right, the Jedi Council won't train him because of his age."

"I'm aware of that, Lancelot. I've requested Obi-Wan to take the trials. This way, I could train Anakin despite the Council's decision." Qui-Gon told me.

If Anakin really is the Chosen One, he would need a teacher who knows more about the Living Force. I sighed. "Qui-Gon, there's something you should know. I promised Anakin's mother that if the Jedi don't accept him, then Legion would take care of him." I told him.

Qui-Gon looked at me in shock. "What!? Why would you promise that?" Qui-Gon asked me.

"Because I wanted to give the boy who got us off Tatooine a good life. Beside, if the Council refuse to take Anakin in, I could allow you to become his teacher." I offered.

Qui-Gon looked at me surprise. "You'll let me train Anakin?" He asked.

"Anakin needs someone to teach him the ways of the Living Force. And you're one of the few Jedi I actually trust with that. Fair warning though, Legion doesn't have a bright opinion about the Jedi." I told him.

"Why aren't the Jedi respected in Legion?" Qui-Gon asked me.

I took my helmet off. "Qui-Gon, you should know that as time passes, there are more and more people who have lost faith in the Jedi. The reasons why is because the Republic has become corrupt, yet the Jedi still serve it and even worse, don't stop it. When people outside the Republic need help, the Jedi don't do anything without the Republic's permission. They have become arrogant and dogmatic in their beliefs. It is why I don't want the Jedi to find my son. If they know how strong my son is with the force, they will demand me to hand him over. Something that neither I nor Legion will let happen." I told him.

Qui-Gon took a moment before responding. "I understand, Lancelot. And your right. I believe the Jedi have lost their way." He yielded at my reason. I nodded

I headed for the elevator and turned around. "And don't get me wrong Qui-Gon, I don't hate the Jedi, I just feel extremely disappointed in them." I told him before I entered the elevator and closed it.

Later on, the Naboo ship headed back for Naboo. I was in the cockpit as we got closer to the planet.

"I have one battleship on my scope." The pilot informed us. So far the scouting report was correct.

"It's the droid control ship Captain Keyes informed us of." Obi-Wan said.

"They've probably spotted us." Captain Panaka told us.

"We haven't much time." Obi-Wan said. I nodded in agreement.

We landed in the swamp near the underwater city. Jar Jar headed to the underwater city while we wait for him to return. I noticed Obi-Wan walking to his master in the woods. I ignored their conversation, think that what they said is between them. I kept my hand on my blaster, wondering when the droids will show up.

A while later, we went to the lake where the underwater city was at, and Jar Jar came out of the water by himself.

"Desa nobody dare. The Gungan city is deserted. Sone kinda fight, mesa tinks." Jar Jar told us. That's not good, I hope non of the civilians were attacked.

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked out-loud.

"More likely they were wiped out." Captain Panaka said.

"Perhaps the Trade Federation saw them as a threat." I added.

"Mesa no tinks so." Jar Jar disagreed Panaka.

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you!" Jar Jar answered as he started leading us to this sacred place.

We eventually found the sacred place. It was located in the middle of the swamp with a old collapsed statue. The place was filled Gungans. Roos Tarpals, the Captain of the Gungan Grand Army, led us to Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans.

"Your Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Captain Tarpals introduced us.

"Uh, h-heyo dadee Big Boss Nass, Your Honor." Jar Jar greeted nervously. Oh right, Qui-Gon said the gungan was banished was banished.

"Jar Jar Binks. Who's da uss-en uthers?" Boss Nass asked.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace." The Queen introduced herself.

"Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad." Boss Nass told us. Well, at least he's being honest.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." The Queen said before Padme stood in front of her.

"Your Honor." Padme greeted. I smiled a bit, know she's about to reveal her true self.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked.

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme introduced herself, earning everyone's surprise beside my own. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." Padme gestured to the decoy Queen. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace." Padme said, getting Bass Nass to agree with her and listened. "The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us. We are you humble servants. Our fate is in your hand." She said as she kneeled down. Everyone in our group decided to kneel down as well. I have to admit, I'm actually impressed by Padme's speech. She knows that one of the best ways of securing friendship is being honest.

Boss Mass took a moment to think, before he started laughing. "Yousa no tinker yousa greater den da Gungans? Me-e-esa like dis!" He said, getting us to smile. "Maybe wesa bein friends." All the Gungans began cheering and shouting in joy.

Now, not only we can completely defeat the Trade Federation, the Queen secured a friendship between Naboo and the Gungans.


	11. Chapter 10: Battle For Naboo

An hour later, we moved to the edge of the swamp, waiting for Panaka to return with the resistance to meet with us. Hopefully they can help us get into Theed./span/p

"Deysa comin'." We heard a Gungan lookout call out. Anakin came running to us.

"They here!" Anakin exclaimed as he ran to Qui-Gon.

"Good. They made it." Padme said relieved as the speeders came down the hill.

Some speeders parked in front of us and we saw Panaka get off of one of them.

"Captain." Qui-Gon greeted.

"Your Highness." The Captain greeted his queen back.

"What is the situation?" Padme asked.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger." Panaka told us.

"They must have transferred the droid controls to one lucrehulk before the others left." I concluded.

"Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win." Panaka told Padme with worry in his voice.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities." Padme told us. "R2."

R2-D2 showed us a hologram of Theed. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy, like Lancelot suggested. Without the viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme explained the plan to us. "What do you think, Master Jedi?" She asked him.

"The viceroy will be well-guarded." Qui-Gon replied.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka told him.

"There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said.

"Wesa ready to do our-san part." Boss Nass assured us.

"I have a idea to prevent heavy Gungan casualties. If the Gungans can lure the droid army here on the plane. Legion can land the troops and tanks on the other side of the hill and launch a surprise attack." I explained.

"Not only that, we will send what pilots we have to help the Pillar of Autumn knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet, immobilize the droid army." Padme finished.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk." Qui-Gon said.

"If the viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padme told us. She's right, if we fail, it will all be for nothing.

"Boss Nass, when can you send your army?" I asked him.

"In two hours." He answered.

"Cortana, can you send an encrypted message to the Pillar of Autumn. They need to know where to land the troops." I asked her.

"Give me a moment. Done, they received the message." Cortana told me.

"Then we better get going." Padme said.

We got on the speeders and headed toward Theed. After two hours, we secretly moved to the Palace. I was with the infiltration group. Despite my protest, Qui-Gon had Anakin come with us. Padme signal Panaka to begin the attack. Panaka signaled back and had a Naboo tank move into position.

"Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Qui-Gon told Anakin.

"Sure." Anakin replied.

"Stay there." Qui-Gon stressed the importance of his words.

The Naboo tank opened fire, destroying a Trade Federation tank. All the droids reacted and started firing at them. We headed toward the hanger doors and we drew our weapons. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reflected the droid blaster fire, while I shot the droids guarding the door. Padme got the door open and we went inside.

The hanger still had droids guarding it and we opened fired. I instinctively started shooting inside the droids blasters, causing them to explode.

"Ani, find cover." Qui-Gon ordered him as he deflected lasers flying at him. "Quick!"

"Get to your ships!" Padme ordered the pilots.

We pushed toward the end of the hanger while the pilots started getting onto their ships. Unfortunately, one of the pilots was shot by the droids. I double my effort of taking the droids out, but some of them started focusing their fire at me. I moved my body a little to avoid some of the blasters, and my beskar armor defended against those that hit me. The Naboo starfighters started leaving the hanger one by one. The last droid was destroyed in the hanger.

"My guess is the viceroy is in the throne room." Padme told us.

"Red group! Blue group! Everybody, this way!" Panaka ordered as we headed for a large door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anakin called out from inside one of the Naboo fighters with R2-D2.

"Anakin, stay where you are. You'll be safe there." Qui-Gon ordered him.

"But I…" Anakin tried to protest.

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-Gon pointed his finger at him as we walk to the exit. At least he'll be safe for the time being.

Suddenly, I started feeling cold in the air. It was the same feeling I got on Tatooine.

"Qui-Gon…" I tried to tell him, but the doors opened up, revealing the hooded Zabrak in front of us.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon said.

"We'll take the long way." Padme said as the group walked away.

I stayed with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, pointing my blaster at the Sith.

"Lancelot, I need you to go with them." Qui-Gon told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, still pointing my blaster at the Sith.

"There's no telling how heavily defended the viceroy will be. They need your help." Qui-Gon told me as he and Obi-won took their cloaks off.

I sighed at Qui-Gon's point. "Very well, I'll come back after we've secured the viceroy." I said before I joined the other group.

We headed to the other door, but were stopped by three droidekas. They activated their energy shield and started firing at us. We quickly took cover behind some crates. I wanted to fire back, but their shields will just reflect my shots. I started shooting the lasers from the droidekas so they wouldn't the soldiers. Unfortunately, one of the stray lasers shot my biofoam medical canister, rendering it useless. I cursed under my helmet and lifted the droidekas off the ground with the force, facing them to the ceiling. I decided to just throw them out the hanger before Cortana spoke in my helmet.

"Uh, Lancelot. you might want to look to your left." Cortana said.

I turned my head and I saw the starfighter Anakin was in started moving. Anakin used it's guns to punch through the droidekas shields, blasting them to pieces. With nothing in our way, we ran for the door.

"Thanks Anakin… Where is he going?" I said as the starfighter left the hanger.

"The ship must be on auto pilot. It's heading into space." Cortana told me.

I can't believe this. "Cortana, can you contact Anakin?" I asked as Padme got the door open.

"Negative, I don't know the frequency of the starfighter." Cortana informed me.

I sighed. "Send a message to the Pillar of Autumn, maybe our starfighters can watch out for him." I told her as I followed behind the group. I turned around to see the Sith Zabrak wielding his dual bladed lightsabers against Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. So far he was able to hold his own against the Jedi. I really hope the Force was on our side today.

I followed behind the group through the hallway. We were in the palace and headed for the main staircase, but we were cut off by a handful of droids. We took cover behind the stone pillars and began exchanging fire, but more showed up in front of us.

"We don't have time for this, Captain." Padme told him as she shot a droid in the chest.

Captain Panaka looked at the window and blasted it open with his gun.

"Go." Panaka ordered. A group of them moved toward the window as I covered them. "Ascension gun." I heard them as they fired their ascension guns and zipped up to the top floor. After they left, there were only a few droid left.

I ran to the middle of the hallway, dodging the laser fire, and Force Pulled the remaining droids to me. With my blaster now a electro baton, I swung my weapon at them, short circuiting them with every hit. All of the last droids dropped to the ground still I stowed my weapon and turned to the other group. "Go on ahead, I'll meet up with the other group." I told them.

The group ran past me while I ran to the window and attached a ascension hook on my left gauntlet. Firing my ascension cable to the roof, I quickly zoomed up to the top floor where I met up with Padme and the group.

"Lancelot, I'm detecting droid in the corridors." Cortana warned me.

"No! Wait!" I yelled at the group, but was too late. We were surrounded by droids.

"Put down your weapons. They win this round." Padme told us.

I could probably take these droid, but the rest of the group will be slaughtered. Begrudgingly, I set my blaster down. We were taken to the throne room, where Viceroy Gunray was waiting for us.

Suddenly, I slowed down when I felt an echo in the Force "Qui-Gon." I muttered, sensing he was in trouble. I wanted to go back and help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but I would have to get out this situation.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate." Gunray told her before he looked at me. "Ah. and if it isn't Lancelot of Legion. You and and your PMC have been causing trouble for us over the years. I know of some wealthy individuals who would love to get their hands on you." He said. I guessing he's referring to the slave traders whom I attacked, since Legion and I attack their ship and free the slaves. I was about to retort before I heard someone running to us.

"Viceroy!" We heard, we turned around to see the decoy queen and the other group. "Your occupation here has ended." She said, shooting the droids guarding the door.

"After her. This one's a decoy." The Viceroy ordered the droids. I smiled under my helmet at his foolishness. Most of the droids followed the door out of the room.

Padme went to her throne and puled out a pair of blasters from a hidden container. "Captain!" Padme called out, tossing one of the blasters to the Captain. I used the force to pull one of the droids to me and I ripped it's head off with my bare hands. Padme took out another blaster from the throne and blasted the remaining droids.

"Jam the doors." Panaka ordered his men. More droids were showed up in the hallway and started blasting at us. The men going for the door had to take cover from the flying lasers.

I was about to return fire with one of the droids, but the glass broke open from the hallway they were in. I heard bullets flying from a Legion's Pelican machine gun as the droids were torn apart. The machine gun stopped fire, leaving destroyed pieces of droids on the floor. Four familiar figures wielding lancers jumped through the broken windows. One of which I recognized wearing green legion special forces armor.

"Nice to see you still know how to make an entrance, Commander." Cortana came up of my gauntlet.

"John? I thought you and your team were on the battlefield outside of Theed." I said, pleasantly surprised.

Previously on the battle field…

The droid army were moving their infantry through the Gungan's energy shield. While the droid commander was focused on the battle in front of it, Legion scorpion tanks and warthogs rolled up the hill behind them and opened fire on the droid army. The droid infantry attempted to shoot Legion soldiers, but the soldiers took cover behind the tanks. To make it worse for the droids, pelicans flew to the side of the droid army and fired a barrage of missiles. What was suppose to be a easy battle for the droids; became a one side slaughter for them.

Present time…

Sir, Legion and Gungan Forces destroyed the droid army outside the city. Your plan of attack worked. The joint army is heading here as we speak." John explained in his professional tone.

"I'm glad to hear it. I need you and your team to stay here and protect the queen. The Jedi are engaging a Sith and I'm going to help them." I told them.

John nodded and I sprinted down the hall and retrieved my blaster. I went to the broken window, and used my ascension gabble to get back down faster. I returned to the hanger, and headed through the doors where I last saw them. I entered what looked like the power generator for Theed. The entire place was a huge maze of conduits, machinery, and energy beams.

I used the Force to sense where they are. I found Obi-Wan and the Sith below me in one of the shafts. I also sensed Qui-Gon there as well, but I felt he was very week. I jumped down to the bridge connecting to the shaft, using the force to slow my desent. I ran for the hallway to the shaft, using the force to hide my presence, and found the Sith looking down the shaft, with sensing Obi-Wan being in the shaft. Qui-Gon was laying on the ground not moving. I used the Force to focus my reflexes and aimed my blaster behind the Sith's back,. The Sith noticed my presence and looked over his shoulder. I fired my blaster, but a red ray shield came up, blocking my laser. I couldn't believe a ray shield blocked my attack at that moment. The Sith smile maliciously at my fail attempt to kill. I switched to my electrobaton and got ready to fight the Sith in close combat.

"Unexpectedly, Obi-Wan jumped over the Sith and used the Force to bring Qui-Gon's lightsaber to his hand. The Sith turned around as Obi-Wan landed. The Sith tried to swing his lightsaber, but I used the Force to freeze his swing. Obi-Wan took this chance and sliced the Sith in his waist. The Sith leaned back in shock and fell into the shaft.

"I sighed in relief that the Sith was finally dealt with. The ray shield finally came down. Obi-Wan and I ran to Qui-Gon's side. There was a burned hole right underneath his chest. Without my biofoam, we picked tried to get him help.

"No, it-it's too late." Qui-Gon muttered.

"No." Obi-Wan cried. I could call for help from John's team, but they won't make it in time.

"Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry, I should stay with you two. I should have brought help with me." I told him in regret.

"No Lancelot… you made sure Naboo... was free... you have nothing… to be sorry for... Obi-Wan. Promise… Promise me you will train the boy." Qui-Gon requested of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon maybe right that it wasn't my fault, but it sure didn't feel that way.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan promised.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him." He said before he closed his eye for the last time.

Obi-Wan held his master in grief. I could help but share in his emotion. Unlike most Jedi, Qui-Gon was one of the few I saw as a true Jedi.

"Lancelot, I'm so sorry." Cortana said in my helmet. I didn't respond. I just sat on my knees as a tear left my eye.


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath

After the joint army arrived and secured Theed, we waited for the new Chancellor to arrive. Legion soldiers and the Gungans made sure the city was secured incase any other droids were still operational. In the sky, a ship from Coruscant landed in front of the palace.

"Now, Viceroy, your going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this." Padme told him. Hopefully the Senate would at least lock him up for the rest of his life.

Captain Panaka walked up to the viceroy. "I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye." He told them as he escorted the two neimoidians to the ship. I can sense he took great pride saying that to the viceroy.

Senator Palpatine exited the ship and walked toward us, while being escorted by senate guards. I'm guessing he was elected as Chancellor. "We are indebted to you for your bravery, Lancelot Pendragon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, And you, young Skywalker. We will watch your career with great interest." Palpatine said as walked past us, patting Anakin on his shoulder. I don't know why, but I felt something wrong with him, especially with his interest with Anakin.

Behind him were the Jedi Masters of the Council. I saw certain bald black human Jedi staring daggers at me. I ignored him and watched the Chancellor approach Padme.

"Congratulation on your election, Chancellor." Padme congratulated.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It's you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Palpatine graciously said before they moved into the palace.

I bent down to Anakin's height. "Anakin, do me a favor. Don't trust Palpatine." I told him.

"Why? He seems nice." Anakin asked.

"Trust me on this. I feel there is something wrong with him. A person's action can be very different than his intentions." I told him.

"Um… Okay." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan gave me a questionable look, but agreed with what I told Anakin.

Later that day, we confirmed that every Trade Federation droid was offline and most of the Legion soldiers, including John and his team, were recalled back to the Pillar of Autumn. Cortana sent me a casualty report from the battle. The Gungans lost a handful of their soldiers, along with a few Legion soldiers. I regret those deaths, but it reminds me that no matter how hard I try, I can't protect everyone.

I asked the queen if Naboo could make a memorial for the lives lost. Padme more than agreed with my request. Cortana also reported that it was Anakin who destroyed the lukrehulk. To say I was surprise is more than a understatement. Adding to my surprise. Obi-Wan told me he had to convince Master Yoda about training Anakin, which Yoda didn't agree at first. I admit, I'm kinda impressed he had the gut to do.

I was waiting on a balcony with Anakin for Qui-Gon's funeral to begin. A part of me still regrets not being there to help him. Anakin was equally distraught of Qui-Gon's passing.

"Are you okay, Anakin?" I asked him, even though I know how he feels.

"I guess so. I just can't believe Master Jinn is gone." Anakin replied sadly.

I kneeled down to Anakin's height. "Anakin, Qui-Gon may have passed away, but that doesn't mean he's gone." I told him.

"What do you mean, Lancelot?" Anakin asked me with a questionable look.

"Anakin, has Qui-Gon told you what the Force is?" I asked him.

Anakin nodded "It's something related to midi-chlorians, right." He said.

"Indeed, midi-chlorians connects a person to the force. The force is an energy that surrounds us and connects us to the universe. When a person dies, their spirit becomes one with the cosmic force. So any a way, they are never truly gone." I explained.

Anakin though of what I said, and seemed happy by it. I sensed a familiar presence nearby coming closer. I turned toward the door and saw Master Yoda walking to us. "Anakin, how about you see Padme. I'm sure she would like hear how you destroyed that lukrehulk." I told him, figuring Yoda would like to talk in private.

"Sure!" Anakin exclaimed happily. He walked past Yoda, but not before bowing to him first.

Yoda walked next to me. "Lancelot, good to see you, it is." He said.

Despite my feeling for the Jedi, Yoda is one of the more decent ones in my opinion. "Likewise, Master Yoda. I assume you have something to talk to me about."

"Indeed. Wish to apologize, I do." Yoda told me. I raised an eyebrow. "Warn us of the Sith all those years ago, you did. Listen, we did not." Yoda said to me in regret. I'm honestly surprise. I always thought the council was arrogant and believed everything they did was right.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Though I'm worried if there could be other Sith hiding in the shadows." I said, worried that the Sith that died wasn't the only one. And what's worse is we don't know where this Sith is, if he exist.

Master Yoda hummed in thought. "Possible there is. Always two there are." I gave him a questionable look.

"How do you know there's only two?" I asked him.

Master Yoda looked hesitant for a moment. "Years ago, a Dark Jedi, we confronted. Spoke of the rule of Rule of Two, he did. A Master and a apprentice." He told me. I wanted to ask more, but I noticed the sun was going down.

"It's almost time for the funeral. We better get going." I told Master Yoda. He nodded, and we headed for the funeral.

At the funeral, we burned Qui-Gon's body in a fire pit, and waited for his body to become ash. I hope he's at peace in the force.

"What will happen to me now?" I heard Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"The council have granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan told him.

I'm glad Obi-Wan will keep his promise to Qui-Gon, but I don't believe he's ready to take on a student. I just hope he can learn how to become a good teacher for Anakin. Maybe I should give him some advice later.

After Qui-Gon's body was burned to ash and the funeral ended, I was heading for the guest bedroom.

"Representative Pendragon, do you have a moment?" I heard Chancellor Palpatine asked behind me.

I sighed and turned around. "Yes, Chancellor Palpatine." I said, hiding my reluctance.

Palpatine smiled. "I wanted to think you and Legion again for saving my planet." Palpatine thanked me. His planet?

"It was our honor, Chancellor. I could not stand by and let others suffer. Though I get the feeling that wasn't the only reason you wanted to talk to me." I said.

"Indeed, with how honorable Legion is in protect the innocent. I was wondering if they would be willing to join the Republic." Chancellor Palpatine offered.

"And why would we do that?" I asked him, hiding my frustration at him for suggesting such thing.

"Well, if Legion joins the Republic. They would could improve the security of our planets. No only that, Legion will grow and be well funded by the Republic." Palpatine explained, trying to convince me.

I paused for a moment, pretending I was thinking about his offer. "No." I simply responded.

Chancellor Palpatine dropped his smile. "What!? But…" He didn't finish as I interrupted him.

"Chancellor, you need to understand. Legion was founded to protect people because corrupt officials wouldn't lift a finger to help them. If Legion joins the Republic, we would be forced to answer to the bureaucrats." I explained to him.

"But I give you my word, Lancelot. That I will put an end to the corruption in the Republic." Chancellor Palpatine told me, but I'm not buying it.

"Chancellor, action speak louder than words. Also, Legion helps other planets outside the Republic. If we join the Republic, we will not be able to send aid to those planets when they need it, because the senate can stop us. Now, I hope you have a nice night." I told him as politely as I can before I went to the guest bedroom, not waiting for his response.

The next day, Theed celebrated Naboo's liberation from the Trade Federation. We made a parade comprised of both Gungan and Legion soldiers. Padme asked me if John and the other special task force members to join us, but I told her soldiers like John aren't interested in parties and glory. Padme respected that.

I also discussed with her about a ion pulse in Theed, just incase the Trade Federation comes back. Padme agreed with it and Cortana helped setup a schedule when Legion and Naboo can discuss the details on a later date.

I was next to Padme as the parade came closer to the palace. One side of the parade contained Legion soldiers with scorpion tanks and warthogs and the other holds gungan soldiers with war animals. Leading the parade was Boss Nass.

Boss Nass got off his animal and walked to up to the palace. Padme presented him a glass ball. Boss Nass held the glass ball high, signifying the peace between Naboo and the Gungans. The entire crowd cheered in excitement.

I considered staying, but I want to return to my son. "Well, Your Highness. I better get going." I told Padme.

"Going? Your not going to stay for the festivities." Padme asked me.

"Sorry, but I need to get to a appointment. I hope you have a great day." I said. Padme smiled and nodded.

"You as well Lancelot, and know that Legion will always be a friend of Naboo." Padme told me.

I smiled back and I walked to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Goodbye you two. Anakin, Give me a call incase you need any help. You can do so at the Legion Embassy on Coruscant. Oh, and remember the favor I ask you for." I told him, before I look to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I'm glad you kept your promise to Qui-Gon. But you need to know something, each student has a different way of learning." I told him, hoping he would learn a important lesson for being a teacher.

"Thank you, Lancelot. And I hope we meet again." Obi-Wan replied.

After my goodbyes. I headed to the Prowler I used when I first arrived to Naboo. Luckily, the Trade Federation didn't touch it. Probably wanted to sell it on the black market.

I got on my ship and called Captain Keyes to let him know I was leaving. I took Cortana's chip out of my gauntlet and placed it in the ship controls. Cortana's hologram came up.

"Um… Lancelot, I just check the ships logs. There's a message you need to see." Cortana told me. She showed me a hologram of a beautiful woman in Jedi robe holding her injured arm. Someone I never thought I would see again.

"Fay?" I said shock.

Cortana played the message from Fay. "Lancelot, if your getting this, I need your help. Lately, a group calling themselves the Wyrd have been ransacking ancient Jedi temple. I've attempted to stop them, but to no avail. Please, Lancelot. Come to Tython as soon as possible." The message ended.

I was surprise that Fay called me instead of the Jedi Council, considering they would probably act immediately. "When was this message sent?" I asked Cortana.

"A few hours ago." Cortana answered. "So, what's the plan?"

I looked to Cortana. "What else? I'm going to save my wife."

**Author's note**

**Thank you all for reading my first Star Wars Fanfiction Story. When I first started writing this, it was mainly supposed to be just a halo crossover, but when I first got Gears 5 and saw Emile and Kat in horde, I thought of making a crossover between Star Wars legends, Halo, Gears of War, and other series. **

**As for a sequel, I could either go right into the events of Episode II: Attack of the Clones and make a summary of what happened between episode I and II like I planned, or write a short story of Lancelot and Fay stopping the Wryd. Please tell me in the review.**


End file.
